Potter's Eleven
by Pepper Potter
Summary: AU. Harry Potter é um golpista que acabou de sair da prisão, depois de uma sentença de seis anos. Com um novo esquema em mente, ele reúne um grupo de antigos colegas para roubar o maior banco do país e, de quebra, derrubar dois dos maiores corruptos da Grã-Bretanha.
1. Potter's Freedom

**BOM DIA PESSOAS! Cá estou eu, depois de meses sem escrever uma fic, voltando (ou tentando voltar) com tudo. E apesar de ter mais uns projetinhos em mente, resolvi começar com esse AU baseado em Ocean's 11 ("Onze homens e um segredo"). Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Harry James Potter acordou sorrindo naquela manhã. Sorriu no banheiro, enquanto urinava junto com dezenas de outros homens; sorriu durante todo o café da manhã, empurrando de bom grado aquela gororoba que o Estado pagava e lhes dava pra comer goela abaixo; sorriu ao se olhar no espelho quando estava escovando os dentes; sorriu ao cumprimentar pela última vez seus colegas de cela e corredor.

Sorriu ao colocar seus pertences dentro da mochila de lona vermelha e ao ver aquele mesmo velho de seis anos atrás carimbar um papel e lhe entregar a segunda via, dizendo "Olha, Potter, você é um homem bom, eu sei disso. Vê se fica fora de encrenca dessa vez, tá bom?"

Sorriu ao atravessar os portões finalmente abertos da Penitenciária Azkaban, sentindo o calor do sol e vendo o céu azul.

Não que na prisão ele não pudesse ver o céu azul ou tomar sol, mas tudo fora daquelas grades parecia diferente.

Menos aqueles ratos com asas que chamavam de pombas. Eram uma praga em qualquer lugar. _Deus, como Harry odiava pombas._

Atravessou o estacionamento e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais ao avistar a figura de um homem ruivo alto encostado num carro azul-turquesa. Um _Ford Anglia azul-turquesa. _Ron Weasley jogou no chão o cigarro que antes tinha entre os lábios, pisou nele com o sapato surrado e retribuiu o sorriso.

Harry largou a mochila no chão e abraçou o amigo, que bagunçou com a mão seus cabelos pretos já naturalmente bagunçados.

\- Primeiramente bom dia.

Ron abriu a porta do passageiro para que Harry entrasse, deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

\- Cadê a Hermione?

\- Não pôde vir, ficou agarrada com umas coisas do trabalho. Mandou pedir desculpas. Deu uma explicação de cinco minutos pra provar que realmente queria vir, quer que eu repita? – Ron respondeu, dando partida no carro. Harry riu.

\- Não precisa. Vou vê-la daqui a pouco mesmo, né?

\- Mione me mataria se eu não te levasse lá antes de qualquer outro lugar e você sabe disso.

Ron havia pegado a estrada e aproveitava a falta de carros nela para aumentar a velocidade. Harry abriu a janela e sentiu o vento no rosto. Ron sempre gostara de dirigir, e quanto mais rápido, melhor. Velocidade, rapidez de raciocínio, adrenalina, o ruivo amava tudo que envolvia estar atrás de um volante com nada além de uma estrada (e talvez alguns motoristas mais lentos prontos para serem ultrapassados) à sua frente. Também amava a expressão de surpresa que 80% das pessoas fazia quando via a verdadeira potência de seu simplório Ford Anglia. Ah, o que um bom mecânico não faz. E Ron era um _ótimo_ mecânico.

Harry preferia motos. Mal podia esperar para reencontrar sua amada Firebolt.

\- Como se eu tivesse qualquer outro lugar pra ir.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda com os olhos na estrada.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Duvido que minha senhoria tenha mantido meu apartamento arrumado e me esperando depois de todo esse tempo, ainda mais depois de você ter saído de lá.

\- Você sabe que não vai mais precisar daquele apartamento, certo?

\- Como assim?

\- Aquela casa no largo Grimmauld é sua agora. Imaginei que fosse se mudar pra lá.

Harry havia se esquecido por um momento do casarão que seu padrinho havia lhe deixado quando morrera. Quando fora _assassinado_ pelas mesmas pessoas que causaram (talvez indiretamente, mas ainda foram de certa forma responsáveis) a estadia de Harry na prisão. Ele recebera uma carta dos advogados de Sirius pouco depois de receber sua sentença, pedindo que entrasse em contato o mais rápido possível para que pudessem discutir a herança. Depois de seis meses em Azkaban, Harry armara uma reunião, ouvira-os listar tudo o que agora era seu e finalizou o encontro. Não havia tocado em nada desde então. Deixara a casa a cargo de uma imobiliária para que a alugassem, a moto ficara com Hagrid e o dinheiro estava seguro em sua conta bancária.

\- Não sei, Ron... Além da casa ser grande demais pra mim, não sei se estou preparado pra assumir tudo o que ela representa, sabe?

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Aquela era a casa do Sirius. Fim.

\- Então você vai vendê-la?

\- Sei lá, deixei pra alugar enquanto eu tava na prisão. Achei que era o mais apropriado.

\- Sei. Enfim, você pode ir pra lá, afinal, o lugar é seu. Sem falar no tanto de gente que tá te esperando.

\- Me esperar sair da prisão é diferente de estar ansioso pra me dar abrigo, Ron.

\- Só dizendo, cara. Falando nisso, lembra de ligar pra mamãe depois. Ela ficou enchendo o saco perguntando que dia eu ia te buscar.

\- Saí daquela prisão com uma lista grande de gente pra ligar.

\- Imagino. – Ron acabara de fazer uma ultrapassagem audaciosa e sorria de lado. - Mas deixe pra contar os planos quando a gente chegar em casa, ok?

Harry arregalou os olhos. _Como ele sabia...?_

\- Harry, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina.

O moreno agora sorria para o amigo. Também, depois de anos, ele já devia saber quando Harry estava armando alguma coisa.

\- E aprendi uns truques com Mione. Mas a gente releva.

\- Só imagino que tipo de truques ela aprendeu nesses seis anos.

Hermione era a melhor amiga dos dois – com ela, formavam um trio dinâmico – desde a época do colégio, e participava da maioria de suas "aventuras". Para não todos, mas alguns efeitos, ela era o cérebro do grupo, com sua inteligência e raciocínio lógico impecáveis, extensa coleção de livros e o mais importante: era uma hacker profissional. Destino engraçado para uma garota que durante a escola, se recusava a passar uma simples cola para os amigos. Harry e Ron costumavam brincar que Hermione só havia seguido a carreira (se pervertido, como ela mesma diria) porque se envolvera num dos planos dos dois e não conseguira parar.

Devido à sua importância para a logística da maioria dos esquemas que os três participavam, o apartamento de Hermione era o ponto de encontro do trio. Mesmo que Harry e Ron morassem juntos, era mais comum que os dois fossem até ela do que ela fosse até eles. Noites de pizza, bebedeiras, festas de aniversário, sessões cinema, quase tudo era feito lá.

O papel de Hermione nos planos não era o único motivo, claro. O sofá-cama absurdamente confortável e a proximidade com no mínimo três pubs, uma pizzaria, um café e um restaurante de comida chinesa com certeza contribuíam.

\- Aliás, onde você tá morando? Lembro de dizer que tinha saído do nosso apartamento porque não dava pra manter e ia guardar minhas coisas pra quando eu saísse de Azkaban, mas você nunca mencionou pra onde foi.

\- Você nunca perguntou.

Harry mexeu nos cabelos, constrangido. Não gostava de parecer um amigo indiferente. Ainda mais porque não era. E Ron sabia disso.

\- Desculpa, sério. É só que a gente sempre acabava indo pra outros assuntos, e eu...

\- Tudo bem, cara. Eu sei que minha vida te interessa mais do que qualquer jogo do Manchester.

\- Devo admitir, sua vida é _bem _interessante. Em parte graças a mim, obviamente, mas continua interessante.

\- Sabe que eu posso dizer exatamente a mesma coisa da sua vida? Que engraçado.

\- Olha só, além de termos vidas interessantes, temos vidas engraçadas também! Maravilha!

Os dois riram.

\- Falando em vidas interessantes, você ainda tá com a Lavender?

Ron mordeu o lábio e segurou o volante com mais força. Pisou no acelerador, ouviu algumas buzinas e xingamentos e parou num semáforo antes de olhar para o amigo. Harry o encarou com os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos de modelo redondo que usava desde a época do colégio, uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Olha, desculpa, mas era bem óbvio que vocês não iam durar, perguntei só por perguntar mesmo. Agora por que esse nervosismo todo pra responder?

\- Então... tem uma coisa que eu precisava te contar, mas não sabia se por trás de um vidro e falando por um telefone era a melhor maneira...

\- VOCÊ PEDIU A LAVENDER BROWN EM CASAMENTO?!

\- Não, não... mas tem a ver com isso...

\- Com a Lavender? Ou com casamento?

\- Com nenhum dos dois, na verdade.

\- Ron, cara, eu sei que você fica concentrado quando tá dirigindo, mas tenta fazer algum sentindo enquanto estiver falando comigo.

\- Eu não acredito que você sequer cogitou a possibilidade de eu ter pedido a Lavender em casamento, Harry. Porra. Não fala comigo depois dessa.

\- NÃO MUDA O ASSUNTO!

\- Eu não mudei, que merda, o que você quer? Perguntou se eu ainda estou com a Lavender, então, não, não estou, terminamos pouco depois de você ir pra Azkaban, na verdade. Satisfeito?

\- Estaria se você não tivesse começado aquele papo que tem (ou não tem, não ficou muito claro) a ver com casamento e Lavender e...

\- Harry, eu prometo te explicar tudo quando a gente chegar, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Sempre me perguntei como é possível que um golpista bom como você seja tão fácil de enrolar. – O ruivo riu antes de fazer uma curva fechada que fez Harry se segurar no assento.

\- Vai se foder, Ron. Eu estava distraído com a liberdade.

\- Se você diz...

Harry sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Leu o nome do contato piscando junto com **1 MENSAGEM RECEBIDA**, e pensou, essa foi rápida.

_Já saiu?_

_Já._Digitou a resposta monossilábica e apertou "enviar".

_Me avise quando for a hora de ir._

Aquela ele nem se daria ao trabalho de responder. Guardou o celular no bolso.

\- Quem era?

\- Ah, mensagem da operadora, oferecendo um pacote com internet e tal. Devem achar que esses seis anos sem wifi ou 3G foram uma experiência infernal que eu nunca repetirei e portanto devo estar à procura do plano de internet perfeito.

\- Você tem de admitir que seis anos sem wifi é bem pesado.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Você não faz ideia.

\- Imagina a Hermione num lugar desses.

\- Ela teria sorte de amar livros tanto quanto ama computadores.

Ron sorriu.

\- Se não mais.

Dirigiram por mais ou menos uma hora, conversando, discutindo, ouvindo a rádio e beliscando umas balas de caramelo que encontraram no porta-luvas antes de Ron estacionar na frente do prédio de tijolinhos em que Hermione morava.

\- Antes da gente subir, você vai encerrar aquele assunto.

O ruivo suspirou. Olhos azuis encontraram os verdes.

\- Eu não sei muito bem como explicar isso, então vou só falar mesmo. Então. Eu e Hermione estamos namorando. E morando juntos. É. É isso.

Harry piscou várias vezes antes de começar a rir.

\- Eu não acredito que não pensei nisso antes! Caralho, era tão óbvio! –Agora era Ron quem piscava, confuso.

\- Óbvio?

\- É! Qual é, você e Hermione? Era uma questão de tempo até vocês ficarem juntos. Pra ser sincero, demorou até demais.

\- Vou ignorar essa última observação e considerar apenas sua extrema felicidade ao saber que nós estamos juntos.

Harry parou de rir.

\- _É por isso_ que você queria me jogar pro largo Grimmauld, seu traidor! Pra ficar sozinho com a Hermione! E inventou uma merda de história que não dava pra bancar aquele apartamento sozinho! Meu cu! A gente escolheu aquele apartamento justamente porque era rentável mesmo se um de nós morresse. – Agora era Ron quem ria.

\- Você está certo apenas em partes. Mas eu te ajudo a levar suas coisas pra lá.

\- Que isso, eu vou é morar com vocês. Senti uma saudade horrenda daquele sofá-cama.

\- Contanto que você cozinhe. Todos os dias. Café, almoço e jantar.

\- A gente se ajeita.

Ron sorriu para o amigo. Só agora, com Harry ali ao seu lado, rindo, ele percebia o quanto havia sentido sua falta. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e, por alguma razão, estava pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Então você e Mione, hein?

\- É.

\- Quando isso começou?

\- Não sei te dizer, pra falar a verdade. Quer dizer, um ano e pouco depois de você ser preso, alguém deu uma festinha de ano-novo, não lembro quem, e eu e Mione transamos. No dia seguinte nós combinamos que foi só aquela vez, ok, tá, mas algumas semanas depois aconteceu de novo e de novo e virou uma coisa regular, sabe? Isso durou uns meses, até que uma noite eu tava voltando do supermercado e ela tava sentada na porta do nosso (meu e seu, não meu e dela) apartamento, muito muito bêbada, acho que tinha ido no bar com o pessoal, falando que tinha que falar uma coisa comigo, então eu levei ela pra dentro, mandei ela tomar um banho, emprestei uma roupa e pus ela pra dormir. No dia seguinte a gente tava tomando café da manhã e ela lembrou que tinha que terminar umas coisas do trabalho, aí levantou, me deu um beijo de despedida e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá. Ela nunca tinha me dado um beijo de despedida, sabe? Eu percebi isso naquela hora, e fiquei pensando, "por que isso agora?" e que merda ela queria me falar, aí resolvo ir logo pro trabalho e acabei de estacionar o carro e recebo uma ligação dela, mas era engano. Ela tinha me ligado sem perceber. Mas eu não desliguei. Acho que fiquei uns dois minutos ali, escutando a voz dela, antes de desligar. E na hora do almoço ela me liga de novo, e dessa vez não é engano, e ela diz meu nome uma, duas, três vezes, e antes de qualquer coisa eu falo pra ela me encontrar no Três Vassouras pra gente almoçar junto. Então nós estamos lá, comendo nossos sanduíches, e eu olho pra ela e falo "eu te amo", e ela me olha, sorri e fala "eu te amo também" e ninguém precisou explicar nada, era só isso, eu amava ela fazia sabe-se lá quanto tempo e nossa, ela me ama também.

Ron terminou de contar sua longa porém simples história de amor e deu um pequeno sorriso, como se sorrisse apenas para si mesmo, ou para a lembrança. Harry ouviu em silêncio, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Pensou que aquele final era o mínimo que os dois mereciam.

\- Todo mundo sempre torceu pra vocês ficarem juntos, sabe?

\- Se demorou esse tanto com torcida, imagina sem.

Saíram do carro e subiram as escadas até o apartamento. Ron tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta. Entraram na sala e o sentimento de lar se instaurou novamente em Harry, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

\- Harry!

A amiga surgiu numa das portas, os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Praticamente correu ao atravessar a salinha para abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço com vigor, soltando-a para que pudesse cumprimentar Ron.

\- Nós íamos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas pra você, sabe? Mas acabou que não deu tempo, e o pessoal anda meio ocupado...

\- Tudo bem, Hermione. – A melhor amiga abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Olha, eu só tenho que terminar umas coisas no computador e já volto pra sentar aqui com vocês, tá bom? Ron, será que você pode tirar a torta do forno?

Só então Harry percebeu o cheiro delicioso de torta de caramelo que vinha da cozinha.

\- Mamãe que fez, a gente só tá esquentando... é a sua favorita, né? Nada mais digno. – o ruivo abriu o forno e o cheiro ficou ainda mais intenso.

\- NÃO COMECEM SEM MIM!

O grito vindo do quarto assustou os dois.

\- Ainda bem que ela avisou. Meu deus, essa torta tá com uma cara ótima.

Ficaram conversando na cozinha até Hermione voltar e dizer, satisfeita:

\- _Agora_ estamos reunidos.

Os três comeram mais torta do que aguentavam. Ron e Hermione, no caso, porque Harry aguentaria outra torta daquelas sem esforço. Depois de seis anos na prisão, qualquer porção da comida da sra. Weasley era um tesouro. Os três se perderam em mil assuntos antes de Hermione pigarrear.

\- E quando o senhor vai nos contar do novo esquema? Quero saber onde estou me metendo.

\- Vocês não imaginam o quão sortudo eu me considero por ter vocês dois.

\- A gente não vai adivinhar seu plano se você não contar.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Nós vamos derrubar Voldemort.

\- _O quê?! – _O casal disse em uníssono.

\- Derrubar Voldemort e Umbridge e levá-los à justiça, na verdade.

\- E como você planeja fazer isso?

\- Roubando o Gringotes. Tudo gira em torno daquele banco, uma vez lá dentro, uma vez com o acesso, teremos tudo. Provas, registros, talvez um pouco de dinheiro. – Harry deu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas esse é o plano geral. As etapas necessárias para alcançar o objetivo final vão bem além disso. _Muito_ além. E é por isso que eu passei os últimos seis anos pensando em cada detalhe de cada quina desse esquema. E é por isso que eu fiz uma lista de pessoas necessárias para que tudo isso dê certo. Incluindo vocês dois.

\- E quem seriam essas pessoas? E por deus, o que vai fazer com que essa vez seja diferente da última?

\- No total deve dar umas onze, que é o número perfeito. E vai dar certo porque esse plano é melhor do que o anterior, como vocês verão em breve. E dessa vez, nós temos um trunfo que nunca tivemos antes e nunca sonharíamos em ter.

\- E esse trunfo seria...?

\- Um informante. Alguém que trabalha lá dentro, conhece as pessoas, o lugar, o acesso e o mais importante: tem, ou está prestes a conseguir, a confiança dos dois.

Hermione fez uma cara de choque para Harry.

\- Harry, por favor, me diz que eu estou errada. Eu não acredito... de todas as pessoas...

\- De quem ela tá falando? Quem é o informante?

Harry olhou de um pra outro, apreensivo. Abriu a boca pra falar quando ouviu a campanhia.

\- ...E ele acabou de chegar. Timing perfeito.

Ele se levantou e foi receber o visitante. Ron e Hermione o seguiram até a sala, ficando longe da porta. Harry destrancou a fechadura e girou a maçaneta, revelando o seu trunfo.

\- Boa noite, Potter. Weasley, Granger.

Draco Malfoy estava parado na entrada do apartamento.

* * *

**E aí lindezas, o que acharam? O Harry convence como golpista? O plano dele tem alguma chance? Quem mais vocês acham que está na lista do ~Potter's Eleven~? Deixem suas opiniões, elogios, críticas, tudo tudo que vier à mente! **

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	2. Malfoy's Story

**Boa noite, gente! Esclarecendo: com "voltar com tudo" eu na verdade quis dizer "empolgar com uma fic e logo depois receber um tapa na cara da realidade de que vestibular tava chegando e ter que parar por alguns meses". Desculpa. Tenho problemas com comunicação. Espero que me perdoem e aceitem esse capítulo bem grandinho e levemente explicativo, que dedico à fofíssima Andie Jackson. **  
**Obrigada à Andie e a Nath Tsubasa Evans pelos reviews, e a todo mundo que deu favorite e follow na história. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Hermione simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. _Draco Malfoy _ali, na porta do seu apartamento. Draco Malfoy _entrando _no seu apartamento. Draco Malfoy se revelando uma parte _crucial_ do novo plano de Harry. Onde Potter estava com a cabeça? E quem Malfoy achava que era pra aparecer na casa dela assim, sem ser convidado?

Ela não era obrigada a aguentar esse tipo de coisa. Principalmente dentro de casa.

\- Harry. Cozinha. Agora. – Virou-se para o homem loiro que agora estava fechando a porta. – Você, Malfoy, fique aí onde está.

Os três se encaminharam para a cozinha. Harry se sentou numa das cadeiras, Ron se apoiou na bancada e Hermione permaneceu de pé, com os braços cruzados.

\- Harry, eu achava que era preciso _bem mais _do que seis anos na prisão pra deixar alguém louco. Mas aparentemente eu estava enganada.

\- O que você tem na cabeça, Harry?! O que te fez pensar que incluir o Malfoy num dos nossos esquemas era uma boa ideia? Não é sequer aceitável!

\- Vocês dois, se acalmem! E me escutem. Malfoy me ajudou a bolar o plano. Tive a ideia por causa dele, na verdade.

\- O que te faz pensar que pode confiar nele, mesmo que por um segundo?! – Ron agora andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando. – Espera. Você armou o plano com ele e _depois_ veio falar com a gente?

\- Ron, presta atenção, por favor. Malfoy veio me procurar quando eu ainda tava na cadeia, nós conversamos muito pouco, mas eu tive uma ideia. Então o chamei lá de novo, expliquei e ele respondeu...

\- "Achei que você nunca ia pedir".

Malfoy havia ignorado as instruções de permanecer na sala e agora estava ao lado de Hermione na cozinha, examinando o cômodo.

\- O Santo Potter aqui captou minhas dicas e finalmente foi implorar para que eu o ajudasse num de seus esqueminhas. E eu aceitei. Há quanto tempo não reforma esse apartamento, Granger? Sei que você não ganha muito bem, mas...

\- Por quê?

\- A pintura, tá meio descascada. E esses armários...

\- Não, idiota, por que você aceitou o convite do Harry?

\- Tenho meus motivos.

\- Malfoy, se você vai participar disso e quer o mínimo da nossa confiança, vai ter que dar uma resposta melhor do que essa. – Ron retrucou.

\- Minha família ficou na merda por causa daquele homem. – a expressão do loiro ficou séria de repente. – Meus pais quase faliram, e, sob chantagem, aceitaram um acordo miserável que garante um sustento e ajuda a manter as aparências. Ou seja, além de sujar o nome da minha família e da nossa empresa, fez questão de nos tornar completamente dependentes dele e da sua boa-vontade. A minha sorte foi que decidi deixar de ser um playboy sustentado pelos pais antes disso acontecer.

\- É, virou um verdadeiro trabalhador, um membro do proletariado. Salve Draco Malfoy, líder da luta de classes! – Ron revirou os olhos. Malfoy o ignorou.

\- Já estava ganhando meu dinheiro quando tive a oportunidade de trabalhar no Gringotes, o maior banco do país.

\- Que por acaso é comandado pelo mesmo cara que fodeu sua família. – Harry acrescentou.

\- É. E era num cargo até importante, sabe? Importante o bastante para que em poucos anos eu tivesse certo contato com o homem. Eu não podia deixar aquela chance passar. Aceitei a proposta e duas semanas depois, fui procurar um ex-colega da escola que talvez pudesse me ajudar... não fiquei muito surpreso ao encontrá-lo na cadeia.

\- Mas eu, como sempre, era o homem perfeito pro trabalho. Valia a pena esperar eu cumprir minha sentença.

Hermione estava ouvindo a história sem esboçar qualquer reação. Agora que havia terminado, resolveu falar.

\- Então você vai entrar nessa só pra limpar a honra da sua família ou algo do tipo? Admirável.

\- Para derrubar o homem que fez isso com ela, pra ser mais exato. E claro, ganhar um dinheiro extra.

A garota pensou por um momento antes de responder e se virar para Harry.

\- Ok. Você sabe que Ron e eu estamos dentro. Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa quero saber como e quando vocês pretendem colocar essa maluquice em prática. Umas trocas de ideias através de telefones na cadeia não são exatamente o bastante pra arquitetar um plano de verdade.

\- "Maluquices"? Depois de tanto tempo ajudando a gente, achei que você tivesse aberto um pouco mais a cabeça, Mione. – Ron franziu as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça.

\- É do Gringotes que estamos falando aqui, Ronald. Só não deve ser mais seguro que aqueles cassinos de Las Vegas.

Por alguns segundos, Harry e Ron fitaram o ar, sonhadores, imaginando como seria roubar um cassino. O devaneio foi interrompido quando Hermione voltou a falar.

\- Enfim, não é qualquer banco, nem mansão, nem museu. É o maior banco da Grã-Bretanha, apenas.

\- Então, Hermione... – Harry a olhou, desconcertado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- O quê?

\- A questão é que não é só o Gringotes que a gente vai roubar... – Draco continuou.

\- Como assim? – a garota arregalou os olhos.

\- Derrubar Voldemort e Umbridge não é algo que se consegue arrombando aquele banco uma vez. Vamos ter uma série de missões preliminares, né? – Ron encarou Harry. – Cara, você tá apostando mais nisso do que eu imaginei.

Harry os olhou por alguns momentos antes de responder.

\- É. O plano é mais complexo do que devia ser e mais simples do que parece, mas ainda não é fácil; e é por isso que ainda não tá_ totalmente_ pronto, e eu preciso da ajuda de vocês pra terminar esse... projeto.

\- Fale por você, eu não estou tão desesperado que...

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Harry se sentou num dos banquinhos ao redor da mesa.

\- Nossa, já sentei nesse banco pra explicar um plano tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. De qualquer jeito...

E começou a falar. De vez em quando Draco fazia alguma observação ou Ron comentava uma certa etapa, mas sem interrupções. Ainda era um projeto, um rascunho, mas ainda assim, concreto. E surpreendentemente possível.

\- Você sabe que vai precisar de mais gente do que nós três e esse playboy, né?

\- Sei, Ron. Estou contando com umas onze pro plano, já disse. E não chame o Malfoy de playboy, ele tá pobre agora, lembra?

Os três riram, mas o loiro apenas bufou e revirou os olhos.

\- Então, _quem _exatamente vai entrar é uma das coisas que eu ainda não decidi e vou precisar de uma ajuda.

\- Pelo que você contou, nós devemos escolher alguns com talentos específicos... habilidade é necessária. – Hermione acrescentou.

\- Já temos uma hacker aqui. – o ruivo puxou-a para perto e sorriu quando ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Crabbe e Goyle são muito fortes! Estão trabalhando como seguranças agora, mas tenho certeza que... – Draco disse, parecendo empolgado com a ideia.

Harry, Ron e Hermione o olharam com descrença, imaginando em que realidade absurda alguém cogitaria chamar aqueles dois para uma operação como aquela. Sim, os dois amigos (talvez "súditos" ou "guarda-costas" fossem termos mais adequados) de Draco na época de escola com certeza tinham uma quantidade considerável de massa muscular, mas isso não era o suficiente.

\- Malfoy, tem tantas coisas erradas nessa sua ideia que eu acho mais fácil listar todos os livros que a Hermione já leu. – Ron respondeu.

\- Tipo o quê?! – o loiro perguntou, irritado.

\- Primeiro, eu _nunca_ vou dividir meu dinheiro, fruto do meu trabalho e suor, com aqueles dois. Já foi um sacrifício aceitar trabalhar com _você_. Segundo, esse trabalho exige uma pequena coisa que eles não possuem: inteligência. Terceiro...

\- Já entendemos, Ron - Hermione o interrompeu - Então, Malfoy, apreciamos seu palpite, e tal...

\- Mas foi ruim. Você pode ajudar em outras coisas. – Harry sorriu e lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro.

\- Um dia eu ainda vou descobrir por que resolvi me aliar a você, Potter. Mas por ora, terei que aguentar vocês.

\- A saída é por ali. – Hermione retrucou.

\- Obrigada pela muito pertinente observação, Granger. Vou entender isso como a minha deixa.

Malfoy então vestiu o casaco que antes segurava nos braços e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta de uma maneira agressiva demais. Hermione trancou-a antes de dirigir-se aos outros dois.

\- Vocês não têm medo dele largar o plano e entregar a gente pra polícia?

\- Nah, sem chance. Ele quer o dinheiro e a suposta vingança demais pra pular fora. Além do mais, com a família com histórico de fraude e desmoralizada, é improvável considerarem qualquer coisa. E a gente precisa dele. – Harry respondeu, determinado.

\- Harry, de todas as pessoas que você podia ter escolhido, por que Draco Malfoy é o nosso infiltrado?

\- Eu não tinha muitas opções, sabe, Ron? Na verdade, não tinha opção alguma. Só vi a oportunidade e aproveitei. Então peço que dessa vez segure um pouco o rancor que guarda daquele filho da puta. Igual eu estou segurando.

Ron assentiu. Pensou um pouco antes de perguntar:

\- Afinal, como ele conseguiu um cargo tão bom no Gringotes assim tão rápido?

\- Não sei, nunca me dei ao trabalho de perguntar. Concurso público, transferência, vai saber. – Harry bocejou – E olha, eu no momento estou mais interessado em dormir do que discutir a vida profissional do Malfoy. Será que...

\- Pode dormir no sofá-cama? Claro. – Hermione sorriu. Vou pegar a roupa de cama.

Juntos, Harry e Ron desmontaram o sofá enquanto a garota buscava um lençol, travesseiro, edredom, cobertor e um pijama velho do namorado para que Harry não dormisse com a mesma roupa que fora preso seis anos atrás.

Harry se sentiu como um garotinho sendo posto na cama pelos pais quando Ron apagou a luz da sala, lhe deu boa noite e se juntou a Hermione no quarto. _Dessa vez vai dar certo_, pensou antes de fechar os olhos e apagar.

-xxx-xxx-

\- Astoria?

A moça piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de encarar o rosto do noivo, alguns centímetros acima do dela.

\- Oi, Draco... acho que dormi vendo o jornal. – ela levantou-se do sofá e desligou a televisão.

\- Tem dia que não acontece nada interessante mesmo. Como foi na firma hoje?

\- Normal, né. Clientes cabeça-dura como sempre. Hoje ficamos ho-ras num caso de divórcio. Aqueles dois deviam é ir pra terapia.

\- Não sei por que você reclama, ganha por hora!

\- Pois é, tem vez que o dinheiro compensa.

\- "Sempre", você quer dizer. – ele respondeu.

Astoria Greengrass era a noiva de Draco, e estavam juntos há seis anos. Conheciam-se desde crianças (suas famílias faziam parte do mesmo círculo social da elite), mas só se aproximaram durante os anos de faculdade, criando uma amizade entre calouro e veterana. Os pais de ambos aprovaram a união, e a mãe de Draco, Narcisa, lhe cedeu de bom grado seu anel de noivado.

Duas semanas depois, os Malfoy declararam falência. Draco ficou surpreso com o apoio que os Greengrass lhe deram – e ainda havia quem dizia que as relações da elite eram baseadas apenas no interesse!

\- E como foi a reunião com os seus colegas? – ela perguntou enquanto se dirigia ao quarto para se trocar.

\- Ótima! Rendeu bastante. Tivemos umas desavenças, mas é normal, né?

\- Não sei em bancos, mas em firmas de advocacia é mais normal do que eu gostaria. Você não tinha mencionado que um amigo seu ia voltar pra Londres? Tinha sido transferido ou algo do tipo. – Astoria respondeu, a voz meio embolada pela escova de dentes.

\- É, o... Ernest. Ernie. Voltou de... Marrocos. Essa semana. Todo bronzeado.

\- Deve ter um bocado de história pra contar, não?

\- Ô se tem. – _Só não sei se posso contar pra você._

\- Lembro de ter ido pra lá com a minha família quando era criança uma vez nas férias de verão. Achei o máximo, claro, mas aproveitei muito mais a Eurodisney.

\- Olha, nada contra versões europeias das coisas, inclusive eu sou europeu e geralmente prefiro versões europeias, mas você já foi na Disney mesmo? Em Orlando?

\- Não, quando viajamos pra lá só passamos em Miami. Por quê?

\- É muito melhor! Mesmo. Um dia a gente ainda vai lá.

\- Draco, se você quer ter a nossa lua-de-mel numa cama com o formato da cabeça do Mickey, eu cancelo esse casamento - Ele riu.

\- Não, boba, estou falando daqui a uns anos... se tivermos filhos...

\- Ah... é, seria lindo mesmo. Agora... e a nossa lua-de-mel? Onde vai ser?

\- Onde você quiser. Pode ser agora, se preferir.

\- Olha esse Draco... Bem, essa camisola é nova e...

\- Muito sexy, devo dizer.

\- Eu sei. Por isso estou usando. Mas toma cuidado na hora de tirar, ok?

Ele tirou. Com cuidado.

\- Agora vem cá.

-xxx-xxx-

Harry acordou com a terceira discussão matinal de Ron e Hemione, sentados na cozinha tomando café da manhã. Ele se dirigiu até a mesa, serviu-se de ovos, bacon e café, sentou-se e deu um "bom dia!" animado. Os dois o ignoraram.

\- Ronald, de todos os bicos que você podia arrumar, por que esse?

\- Hermione, eu trabalho na oficina do Fred e do George! Aquilo é só uma grana extra.

\- Mas é _errado._

\- Falou a mulher que hackeava empresas por diversão.

-Olha, invadir um sistema é bem diferente de extorquir jovens!

\- Eu não faço isso!

\- O que ele faz? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

\- Ah, bom dia, Harry.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Sim... só teve uns barulhos no meio da noite que eu faço uma ideia do que tenha sido mas não vou tocar nesse assunto. Agora o que o Ron anda fazendo?

\- Basicamente, ensinando jovens da classe alta a jogar xadrez.

\- Ronald!

\- E pôquer.

\- Você engana eles!

\- Olha, a culpa não é minha se eles estão tão desesperados pra parecerem descolados e _precisam _aprender a jogar pôquer... e se têm tanto dinheiro a ponto de não ligarem se é desperdício ou não.

\- Onde entra o xadrez aí?

\- Alguns - geralmente os mais inteligentes – preferem aprender xadrez do que pôquer, e são tão arrogantes que acham que podem ganhar de mim.

Hermione lançou-lhe outro olhar de reprovação e suspirou.

\- Olha, esse pessoal gasta 800 libras por noite em boates! Se eles estão dispostos a gastar isso comigo, não é problema meu.

\- O_ ganho_ é seu, na verdade.

\- Isso aí, Harry.

\- Desisto de vocês. – a moça respondeu, levantando-se. – Olha, eu adoraria ficar, mas tenho que ir trabalhar honestamente...

\- Por enquanto!

\- Tenho que trabalhar honestamente no meu emprego de gente normal.

Pegou a bolsa, as chaves, calçou os sapatos de saltinho e abriu a porta.

\- Não tá esquecendo de nada?

Ron se levantou também e a beijou.

\- Amo você.

\- Eu também. Agora vai lá ser honesta.

\- Vou mesmo. Tchau, Harry!

\- Tchau, Mione! Bom trabalho lá.

Os dois encaram a porta que se fechou.

\- Então, arrancando dinheiro de adolescentes?

\- Vocês me fazem parecer um criminoso.

\- Bem... Enfim, tem algo pra fazer agora?

\- É pra eu estar na oficina às nove, por quê? Quer fazer um tour pela cidade?

\- Não, não... eu tava planejando ir no Largo Grimmauld, dar uma olhada na casa, decidir o que fazer com ela. Me acompanha?

\- Pode ser na hora do almoço?

\- Claro. A gente pede uma pizza e come lá mesmo.

\- Ótimo.

\- Você não tinha que estar na oficina às nove?

Ron olhou o relógio na parede da cozinha. Oito e trinta e cinco.

\- Ai, caralho.

\- Será que você pode me dar uma carona até o metrô?

\- Sem problemas. Tá pensando em ir aonde?

\- Vou ver o Hagrid, tava com saudade daquele grandão. E preciso buscar minha moto.

\- Seu primeiro e único amor.

Harry riu. Aquilo era parte verdade. O único jeito de tirarem a Firebolt do seu coração seria parti-lo em sete pedaços e esconder o da Firebolt no fundo de um lago congelado na Groelândia.

\- Não aguento mais ficar separado dela. E também pensei em ir ao cemitério. Visitar o Sirius... eu nem fui no funeral.

\- Se serve de consolo, não foi um evento muito animado não. Tinha muita gente, claro, o Sirius era um bocado "popular"... – Ron parou e fitou o amigo – Você ficou bem abalado com isso, né? Quer dizer, não deixou transparecer muito, mas dá pra perceber.

\- Ele era meu padrinho, afinal de contas – Harry suspirou – É difícil aceitar que aconteceu, sabe? E eu não sei, talvez o fato de a gente ter se reunido há tão pouco tempo meio que torne tudo mais difícil... Acho que quando tava em Azkaban, foi dele que eu senti mais saudade. Não porque o amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ou algo do tipo, mas porque sabia que ele nunca ia voltar.

\- Sinto muito, Harry. De verdade.

\- Eu sei. Você não tava atrasado ou algo do tipo?

\- Eu tenho quase certeza de que nunca vou me acostumar com isso – Ron respondeu, exasperado.

\- Em breve, vai estar quase livre.

\- Vou manter isso em mente. Você ainda vai querer aquela carona?

Saíram para a rua e entraram no Ford Anglia. Ron o deixou na estação mais próxima antes de fazer o retorno e se dirigir à oficina dos irmãos na região sul da cidade. Harry tomou nota de que ia passar lá mais tarde também, assim como n'A Toca (apelido carinhoso para a imensa e rústica casa dos pais de Ron no subúrbio, que contrastava totalmente com as casas exatamente iguais e simétricas da rua).

Da estação pegou um ônibus até a imponente entrada do Cemitério de Highgate. Estivera ali pela última vez há sete anos, no aniversário de morte dos pais. Não havia mudado muita coisa por ali. Umas lápides novas – a de Sirius entre elas, ao lado da de seu pai, flores substituídas e só.

Lily e James Potter haviam morrido quando Harry tinha apenas dez anos, vítimas de um acidente de carro. Na lei e pelas circunstâncias, Tom Marvolo Riddle, bilionário, era o culpado. Mas bastaram poucos meses para que a família de Harry percebesse que o processo não levaria a nada – poderiam ganhar a causa, mas Riddle arrastaria o caso até que não pudessem mais pagar um advogado. O garoto, agora órfão, fora morar com sua tia Petúnia, irmã de Lily, seu marido e o primo Dudley. Nenhum dos três parecera muito feliz de tê-lo ali e nem fizeram qualquer coisa para que se sentisse acolhido. Assim, Harry não sentiu nada a não ser alívio quando fez quatorze anos e se mudou daquela casa de subúrbio sem graça em Surrey para o casarão antigo onde Sirius morava sozinho com seu cachorro Padfoot. Fora uma adolescência feliz, apesar do sentimento de injustiça que nunca realmente o deixou.

Eventualmente, ao entrar para a vida de vigarista, Harry parou de se importar _tanto_ com o que era justo e o que não era, ao menos perante a lei. Mas Riddle ainda havia matado seus pais.

\- Sete anos sem ver vocês e eu consigo esquecer de comprar flores. Tô até com vergonha, pai.

Harry tinha o hábito de comprar lírios, por causa do nome da mãe. Não muito criativo da parte dele, mas era o único elo que conseguia achar entre flores e seus pais.

\- Eu sabia que você ia estar aqui! – disse uma voz familiar atrás dele.

\- Luna! Oi!

A amiga foi abraçá-lo, com a expressão aérea de sempre.

\- E aí, como foi na prisão?

\- Fedorento. Claustrofóbico. Custo-benefício baixo, uma estrela, não recomendo.

\- Ah... me pergunto se a penitenciária feminina é diferente. Deve ser mais cheirosa. E ter feministas.

\- Com certeza tem feministas.

\- Imagino que seja muito interessante trocar umas ideias com elas... feministas encarceradas devem ter uma visão de mundo à parte.

\- Estou certíssimo disso, Luna. Veio visitar sua mãe?

\- Não, ela foi cremada, lembra?

Harry a encarou, uma expressão confusa no rosto.

\- Então...

\- Vim visitar o Karl.

Harry riu. Luna sempre se referia aos seus cientistas e autores favoritos pelo primeiro nome. Com Karl Marx não era diferente.

\- Trouxe flores vermelhas?

\- Pela Deusa, não! Isso seria _tão_ clichê e normal... ele reviraria os olhos. Vamos indo? Ou você quer mais alguns momentos com seus pais? Aliás, oi, senhor e senhora Potter!

\- Não, acho que prefiro ir embora também. Eles sempre me ignoram.

\- Tenho certeza de que não é por querer.

Foram andando até a saída do cemitério, conversando e trocando histórias dos seis anos que Harry passara na prisão. Luna talvez não tivesse os melhores casos, mas o jeito como os contava, aliado à sua visão de mundo, era precioso.

Despediram-se nos portões. Harry se encaminhou para a estação, imaginando se seria uma boa ideia chamar Luna para se juntar ao plano. Talvez quando tudo estivesse pronto.

-xxx-xxx-

Depois de passar na casa de Rubeus Hagrid, velho amigo da família e veterinário multifuncional para tomar um chá amargo, comer biscoitos de quebrar os dentes, receber um abraço de quebrar as costelas, matar as saudades e colocar o papo em dia, Harry pegou a moto, guardada na garagem da chácara.

\- Abasteci assim que fiquei sabendo que você estava saindo. Dei uma limpeza também, se não se importa.

\- Obrigada, Hagrid. Mesmo.

\- É o mínimo. – ele sorriu por baixo da barba cheia e escura. Só vê se não se mete em _mais _encrencas dessa vez. Seus pais não ficariam felizes.

\- Não prometo nada. Só digo que sou um adulto e tenho que garantir meu sustento.

O veterinário barbudo suspirou.

\- Vocês não mudam. Manda um abraço pro Ron e pra Mione.

Harry pegou a Firebolt e deu voltas por Londres (mais que o necessário, mas ele _precisava_ sentir como era montar na sua queridinha de novo) até chegar na oficina de Fred e George, num bairro próximo ao centro. Desmontou e tirou o capacete (usava o mesmo desde que tirara a carteira, um vermelho com o desenho de um leão meio dourado que pendia era pro amarelo), para depois reparar na presença feminina na porta do estabelecimento.

\- Olha esse Harry, sempre chegando em grande estilo. Gostei.

Ginny Weasley sorria de lado, os cabelos ruivos soltos emoldurando o rosto e os braços cruzados.

* * *

**Vocês perceberam que eu curto encerrar capítulo introduzindo personagem, né? Nesse caso, a ruiva mais 10colada da face da Terra, Ginny Weasley. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor deixem reviews, critiquem, elogiem, me mandem estudar geografia, me mandem vídeo no youtube mostrando sua reação, sei lá. Quero saber sua opinião e POR FAVOR NÃO DESISTAM DA FIC ESSE PSEUDO-HIATO É SÓ ATÉ PASSAR O ENEM OU SEJA DAQUI A DUAS SEMANAS (duas semanas caralhooooo).**

**BEIJOS**


End file.
